dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Nigma Cloud
Steve Nigma is the son of Edward Nigma, the Riddler (he doesn't know until later in the story). He got his powers from a curse his grandfather on his mother's side put on his family, turning him into the lightning-using superhero, Cloud. Personality well fighting Steve is often showen as being cocky and comes off as a bitt of Showoff. but when the time calls for it he can be as serious as Batman for example when fighting normal bank robers or when he feels there is a good chance he'll when the fight or just to have funny and get in a villains head, he is cocky but when theres alot on the line and hes fighting villains like Trigon the terrible , Bark Huff ,and sometimes villains like Slater Striker and Seath the Scaleless he is seious but around his freinds he is a lighthearted, kind and a all around good person to be with. but that sometimes is just a front he uses to hide his his real feelings for example when Barbara Gordon breaks up with him telling him that she is still in love with Dick Steve just smiles and tells her that hes fine but when he gets home he crys his eyes out and although Steve is most of the time happy, he has showen a few times that he suffers from depression History Ever since he was a kid, Steve's mother would beat him up and blamed him for being poor. Child protection was called and he was sent to a foster family, which he loved very much. One day, he was walking home, when he was hit by a bolt of lightning, giving him his powers. Seeing this as a sign from God to do right in the world, he used his newfound power to bring thugs to justice. Not having the money for a costume, he wore jeans and a white hoody with the hood covering most of his face. The thugs named him "The Clouded Man." One night, Batman and Robin (Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson) where overwhelmed with thugs when Steve came in to help. After the battle, Steve put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked away. Then Batman stop him and asked, "Who are you kid?" Steve answered, "They call me the Clouded Man." Batman then asked the young man to meet him at Gotham Library and Steve agreed. When he got to the libary, he was met by Alfred Pennyworth, who took him to the Batcave. When he gets there, he is met not by Batman or Robin but Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Bruce tells him who they are. He also tells him that the reason he asked him to come was because Gotham needed someone to protect it during the day (also telling him he can still fight crime at night if he wanted to). Now knowing who they were, he was told never to tell anyone, to which Steve just says, "I will if you don't tell anyone about me." Bruce tells him that he'll need a better suit. Dick shows him a drawing of an idea. Steve tells them, "No way, I don't do tights." That's when Alfred comes up with the idea of metal-like armor (kind of like Mass Effect but instead of a helmet you get a metal-like mask that's like Kid Flash's). That's when Steve comes up with the colors and the logo (orange and yellow logo is a storm cloud), thus starting his job as Storm Cloud. While doing his work as a superhero, his foster family is attacked and killed by Bark Huff, who has the same powers as his grandson. When Steve gets home, the sight he sees upsets and angers him. He says he will bring his grandfather to justice. After this, he was the target of many riddles from the Riddler, which led him to find out that the Riddler was his father. After this, Steve is captured by a group of thugs and villians but was saved by question mark bombs. Later, when Batman and the cops showed up, Cloud thanked Batman, thinking it was him and walked away after that. Batman found Riddler and asked him why he saved him. The Riddler says, "Now, why would i give you the answer to one of my riddles?" In his time being Gotham's daytime (and nighttime) hero, he meets Superman. Superman, seeing a lot in the young hero, tells him that he could be the true hero of the universe superman tells him he'll find him the perfect mentor to make him stronger Green Lantern and Storm Cloud Sidekick Rebellion Green Lantern and Cloud Teen Titans Cloud Chosen Justice Justice League the First Superhuman War In Other Media TV Shows Teen Titan cloud on teen titans tv show Young Justice Justice League/ JLU Video Games Batman:arkham city DCU Online Clouds Villain Seath the Scaleless Striker Slater (Sinister Striker Slater) Bark Huff (the Lightning Huff) Kyd Wykkyd the Hooligan (the Mad Hooligan) Chess Master Mind Mistress Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of the Category:members of the Teen Titans Category:member of the young Justice Category:Members of the teen titans Category:Males Category:Teen Titans Category:Members of the Justice League Category:Justice League Category:Hybrid_Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Human Category:White Skin Category:Blond Category:Green Eyes Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Electrokinesis